Lady Snow and Hunts Chat
by May 16 writer
Summary: A beautiful and innocent maiden hated by a jealous queen and a huntsman turned prince with a hardened heart. Got this title from a video.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a kingdom which was ruled by a wise and noble king and his wife, a good and lovely queen. The king loved his wife with all his heart and did everything he could to make her happy. Although she did love her husband all she really wanted from him was a child. Then one day the Good Lord in heaven granted her wish and she became pregnant.

One cold winter's night she sat sewing by an open window where a patch of bluebells grew. As she sewed she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell upon the snow on her window sill. And when she saw how beautiful the colors of the snow, the blood, the night, and the bluebells looked she said to herself.

"I wish I could have a child with hair black as night, eyes blue as bluebells, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow. Then I would be the happiest woman on earth."

Sometime after that the queen gave birth to a daughter with hair black as night, eyes blue as bluebells, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow. The queen was so terribly happy and in her joy she named the baby Marinette. But shortly after Marinette was born her mother died.

The kingdom was devestated by the loss of their beloved queen. But their greif soon turned to joy when they saw how beautiful the newborn princess was. Marinette was a cheerful and happy child who the king loved dearly but he still felt she needed a mother so when Marinette was seven years old her father remarried. Shortly after the marriage the king was called away on business.

"Please don't go father." Marinette begged.

"I'm sorry my child but as the king I must." The little girl hugged her father tearfully. He hugged her back and patted her head. "Don't worry I'll be back and your stepmother will take care of you while I'm gone."

Marinette felt a pair of hands come to her shoulders and pull her away from her father. The owner of them was a tall, beautiful, yet mysterious woman dressed in orange regal clothes. She had long audburn hair and olive green eyes.

"I will take good care of her." She said.

"I know you will Lila." He hugged his wife then turned to his daughter. He dropped a necklace in her hand. "My wedding gift to your mother." It was a sliver chain with a blue diamond heart pendent. "As long as you have that your mother and I will be with you."

Marinette clutched the necklace and watched as her father got on his horse and rode away waving. "Goodbye Father! I love you!"

"Come along Marinette." Lila said.

The new queen was a woman the king had met in the woods. Charmed by her beauty, he wished to marry her as soon as possible. Little did he know that his new wife was actually a witch who had deceived the king with her magic and despite her beauty, she was very cruel and selfish. She was in lead with the evil warlock Hawkmoth who was long ago banished by King Gaberiel. He gave Lila her powers which in exchange for them she would help him raise an army that would destroy his kingdom.

The source of her power was a magic mirror which she used to make herself look more beautiful.

"Mirror mirror on the wall." She asked. "Who is fairest of them all?"

It glowed and shimmered. "You my queen are the fairest. There is no one more beautiful or powerful." It said.

"Of course I am. Who else is there?"

"Stepmother!" A voice called. Marinette ran inside her room. In her hand was a bouquet of flowers. "I brought you these."

"What are they?"

"Bluebells." The child said. "They were my mother's favorite and I wanted you to have them."

"What good are flowers? Get out!"

"Yes Ma'am." She sighed.

On her way out she bumped into a man who was dressed head to toe in gray. He glared at her and she hurried away.

"Hawkmoth." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to see if our deal is still intact."

"It is. The army you requested will attack at midnight."

"And the entire royal family will perish."

"Now that wasn't part of the deal." She said.

"What!"

"We agreed that I would give you an army to destroy Gaberiel's kingdom but not kill the royal family." She said. "However I can make that happen too but on one condition."

"What is it this time?"

"I need you to get rid of Marinette."

"The king's daughter? But she's just a little child what's so threatening about her?"

"She's just a pest that needs to be gotten rid of."

"I consider that a waste of my power."

"I see. You lack the spine to get rid of a little girl!"

Anger filled his face and a dark aura surrounded him. "Watch your tongue girl! I gave you your power and I can take it away just as easily!" He calmed down. "It shall be done bring her to the kingdom during my attack and I will do the rest."

That night Lila and Marinette went to the other kingdom. Where they were welcomed by the king and queen who happened to have a son who was Marinette's age. His name was Adrien.

That night Hawkmoth's army attacked. Hundreds of people were slaughtered without mercy.

"Mother! Father!" Adrien cried.

"Take our son and run away my love!" The king said to his wife.

"We can't leave you!" Adrien said. Then out of no where the king was stabbed by a knight. "Father!"

"No!" The queen shrieked. She grabbed her son and fled for their lives but soon they were cornered. They only escape was a small opening that only a child could slip through. "You must run my son! Escape!"

"But-"

"Run!" She put him through the opening and he ran into the forest. The very last thing he heard was his mother scream. He climbed up a tree and watched as his home was destroyed. Then he spotted one knight going off into the forest with a little girl, it was Marinette.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried.

"Shut up!" The knight said.

"Please! I've done nothing wrong!" He threw her to the ground and raised a dagger. She closed her eyes and waited for death to come. Then she heard the man cry out in pain. When she opened them Adrien stood on top of the unconscious man.

"Hurry! Come with me!"

"Who are you?"

"Nevermind that just follow me." He grabbed her hand and the two ran furthur into the woods. They finally stopped for a minute to rest. But the knight had regained consciousness sooner than they thought. "Whatever happens run."

"Don't leave me!" She said.

"If it means you'll live then I must. Now go my princess!"

"Farewell my prince."

Her hand slips from his in a moment of sadness and she runs off. The knight catches up and the boy blocks him from going any furthur

"Out of my way boy!" He knocked him out and continued after Marinette. The frightened girl ran deeper into the woods. She tripped a few times but kept going eventually the man decided to give up. "Ugh! I'll let the wild beasts deal with her!"

Marinette fell to the forest floor in tears. While Adrien awoke to find that nothing remained. All that was left were ashes and corpses. The only survivor was a poor blacksmith who was kind enough to take the boy in. As for Marinette, she wondered the forest for many hours until she came upon a village.


	2. Chapter 2

When the king returned he was heartbroken by the supposed death of his daughter. Losing his devoted wife and then his lovely daughter was too much for the poor man. Lila took advantage of his sorrow and used her magic to make him so grief stricken that he spent his days in the dudgeon while the queen ruled with an iron fist. The once happy kingdom was no more.

In the village Marinette got a job working as a servant for the wealthy Lord Bourgeois and his spoiled daughter Chloe. Everyday she worked without complaint preforming each chore given to her. As the years went by the little girl grew into a young maiden as she grew so did her beauty. Though she wore rags and often had dirt on her face she was still more beautiful than any other woman. She made friends with some of the birds and a local peasant girl named Alya. She also didn't mind working as a maid except for when Chloe had her brat moments. But the only thing that truly brought her sadness was how much she missed her father.

"Happy 15th birthday." Alya said.

"Alya you remembered." She said.

"Of course and I got you a gift."

"You shouldn't have."

"I know but I did." She handed her a box. Inside was a white long sleeved blouse, a black corset, a long red skirt, a pair of black shoes, and a red cloak. "I thought you might like something to wear other than rags."

"Thank you but it must have cost so much."

"Not really."

"I'll wear it tomorrow when we go into town. It's my day off."

"Marinette!" Chloe called. "The floors need scrubbing!"

"Coming Miss." Marinette said. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Then she got on her knees and began scrubbing. As she scrubbed the floor a couple of birds perched on the window. They sang a little birthday song for her which she enjoyed hearing. "You sing wonderfully."

"Did I tell you to stop working?" Chloe said.

"I'm sorry I was just enjoying the sweet music of the birds."

She eyed the necklace she was wearing. "What is this?" She said yanking it off her neck. "What a cheap trinket! Did you steal it?"

"No! It was a gift."

"Likely story." She looked at it. "On second thought it's actually quite nice. I think I'll keep it."

"Please don't! It was my mother's!"

"What mother of a ragged servant girl could afford this?"

"Give it back to me!"

"Silence! Or I'll tell my father to leave you in the forest to starve!"

She walked away laughing and waving the necklace. Marinette continued to work while crying. Later that night as Chloe was trying the necklace on...

"Where did that wretch get a piece of jewelry like this?" Up above her were the two birds from earlier. They watched her carefully. "Well it looks better on me." Suddenly without warning the birds swooped down on her. One pulled her hair while the other pulled on the necklace. "Get off me! You rats with wings!"

When the necklace finally came off they flew away. Up into the attic where Marinette slept. They flew through the window and dropped it in her hand. "Oh thank you little friends." She put the necklace back on and gave both birds a kiss. After that she got ready for bed but not before saying her prayers. "Dear God, Thank you for my friend Alya, and the little birds, thank you for letting me be born and live for another year. I pray that you take care of my mother in heaven and watch over my father until we are all together again. Ahmen."

After that she fell asleep.

...

Lila had also become more beautiful but only through allusions. As each year passed she used magic to make herself look younger and the more beautiful she was the more powerful she became. But today she was in for a rude awakening.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall." She said. "Who is fairest of them all?"

Once again it glowed and spoke. "My queen you are fair here. But Marinette is the fairest."

"Marinette?!" She shrieked. "The child?! Impossible! You lie!"

"You know very well that I do not lie."

"But she is dead!"

"No. Marinette escaped being killed with the help of the young prince."

"Marinette...a mere child fairer than me. How?"

"She is no longer a child but a young lady." It said. "Your beauty is an illusion but hers is true beauty. Which comes from love and compassion, something you lack."

"No! It can't be!"

"Hair black as night, eyes blue as bluebells, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow. Her beauty surpasses all even yours."

"Enough!" She screamed. Her blood boiled and her face darkened with envy. "After all these years... I always knew she was a threat but not like this. Where is she?"

"In a village where no one knows she's of royal blood."

"Guards!" She called. "I have a job for you."

She and her men headed for the village. Meanwhile Marinette and Alya were having a fun time at the marketplace. Marinette looked stunning in her new clothes, no one could take their eyes off her.

"Why are they staring at us?" She asked.

"I think they're staring at you." Alya said.

"Why me?" She said.

"A flower for the pretty lady?" A florist said. "No charge."

"Thank you." She said accepting it.

"Girl I would kill to have your looks."

"Alya you're beautiful the way you are." The girls laughed and continued through town. Suddenly they heard the sound of horses running. They saw the group of men arriving led by the lovely but wicked woman dressed in orange robes. "Stepmother!" Marinette gasped.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I just need to get back. Chloe wanted me to get her some lavender water. Goodbye." Marinette quickly ran back to the bourgeois residence.

They stopped and Lila got off her horse.

"Attention peasants!" She said. "I am Queen Lila. Ruler of this land and I have come to inform you that you are harboring a witch."

The crowd of people gasped.

"She is a wicked girl! Who will curse this land and enslave all of you. I am here to destroy her. Her name is Marinette." The crowd gasped again. This time they started to chat. Some of them could hardly believe it. "Do not be deceived by her looks! She is truly evil. Whoever turns her over to me will be rewarded handsomely."

Hearing this Alya raced back to wear Marinette was. She found her hiding in her room.

"What did she say?" Marinette asked.

"She's says you're a witch." Alya said. "She's offered a reward to anyone who turns you in."

"You didn't believe her did you?"

"Of course not! But why is she after you?"

"I don't know." Marinette thought about how Lila didn't look like she had aged at all. In fact she looked younger. "Did she say anything about my father?"

"Your father?"

"The king. Did she mention anything about the king?"

"No. Wait! If your father is the king wouldn't that make you a princess?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I was very young the last time I lived that life."

"But the queen wants you dead. Why would your own mother want you dead?"

"She's not my mother." Marinette said. "She's my stepmother. My real mother died the day I was born. She was a true queen."

"Well you better lay low." Alya said.

At that very moment Chloe came bursting through the door.

"There she is! There's the witch!" She screamed.

"Chloe! What are you doing?" Alya asked.

"The queen promised to make me a princess if I told her where you were." She said to Marinette. The guards ran upstairs, thinking fast Alya grabbed cinders from the fireplace and threw them in the guards eyes and on Chloe. "My new dress!"

The two girls kept out the window and landed on a pile of hay. They got up and headed for the forest. But one of the guards captured Alya.

"Alya!"

"Run, Marinette! Run!" Alya said. "Don't worry about me! I'll find a way to escape!"

Reluctantly Marinette ran into the woods. Like she had done many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette hated the woods. They reminded her of that terrible night. As she ran that was all she could think about. The fire, the people crying out in pain. That horrible knight who pulled her out of bed and into the woods where she was to die. Then that boy, that wonderful little boy came and saved her life. She had prayed that the boy had not been killed, that he had gotten away too.

After running for a long time she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. She was ready to sleep but once again not before praying.

"Dear God." She said. "Please protect me from any evil in these woods and please don't let my stepmother harm my friend Alya. Ahmen."

Then she fell asleep. Back at the castle, Lila was furious when she learned of Marinette's escape.

"How could fools let her escape?!" She cried.

"It wasn't our fault." One guard said.

"It was her!" The second guard said and he tossed Alya in front of the queen.

"You." She said. "Helping Marinette is an act of treason."

"Why do you hate her? What did she ever do to you?"

"She is a witch that must be destroyed."

"You're the witch!"

Lila grabbed Alya by her throat. "So young and strong. You'll do nicely."

"For what?"

"You'll find out. However if you tell me where Marinette is I will let you go but if not well, a terrible fate awaits you." Alya said nothing. "Fine! Guards take her away."

They did as they where told. Lila turned to her mirror angrily.

"I don't understand! I offer these peasants gold and only one of them is willing to turn her over."

"Marinette is so lovely and innocent that only someone with a heart as dark as yours could hate her."

"Then I guess I can't trust the guards."

"They are still loyal to the king." The mirror said. "Imagine what would happen if any of them discovered that this witch is in fact their princess. Which you claimed was dead not to mention it would lead them to discover what you did to the king."

"Good point. I need someone without feeling. Someone who will do anything for money. Who do you suggest?"

"His name is Adrien. He is a huntsman who lives around here." The mirror said. "His tracking skills are incredible and you'll never find a better fighter."

"Yes but does he know about Marinette?"

"No. Due to a tragedy his heart has become hardened, frozen. He feels nothing."

"As for money?"

"He's very desperate for it."

"Then he's perfect."

...

Adrien no longer a prince was adopted by a blacksmith and his wife who they raised alongside their son Nino. Just as the mirror had said he had become hard hearted by the death of his parents and the destruction of his kingdom. Growing up he trained to himself to hunt, track, and fight. During those years the little boy became a young man. A brave and strong young man who felt a deep hatred for the person responsible for the loss of his kingdom. And also just as the mirror had said he was desperate for money but not out of greed. Nino and his family were very poor and Adrien really wanted to repay them for their kindness.

Today Nino found his friend in the woods target practicing with an axe. He was dressed up in a black suit and boots with gloves and a mask across his face. He threw an axe at the target.

"A direct hit your highness." Nino said.

"Nino how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Well you are the prince."

"No I'm not. Not anymore." He said throwing another axe.

"Bullseye! Sire!"

"That life was stolen from me years ago. Now I'm just a regular huntsman trying to make a living."

"Call yourself a huntsman if you wish but you're still a prince to me and my family."

The queen's men rode toward them on horses. Adrien pulled out his sword in defense.

"Which one of you is Adrien the huntsman?"

"Who wants to know?" Adrien asked.

"The queen."

"What does she want?" Nino asked.

"She requests a meeting with him."

"Tell her I'm not interested." Adrien said.

"She's agreed to make it worth your while." He opened a small bag traveling gold coins. Seeing this Adrien agreed to go with them. He was brought before her into the throne room. "The huntsman your majesty."

"My, my." She said. "Aren't you gallant and handsome?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to find a girl for me and kill her."

"A girl?"

"A witch. Who must die."

"Where is she?"

"Deep in the forest."

"Where magic dwells? No thanks. I might run up on a troll or ogre who could kill me in two seconds flat."

"You don't understand she is a plague that must be stopped."

He thought for a moment. "What's in for me?"

"Well how about becoming my new king? I can assure you won't find a more beautiful wife."

"Aren't you already married?"

"I was but I lost my husband years ago and I've become so lonely."

"Sorry your majesty but I'm not interested in marriage."

"Am I not lovely enough?"

"No it's just that there has never been a woman able to capture my heart."

"I guess it's true what they say." She said. "You're heart truly is frozen. Nevertheless if you find her and kill her I will give you as much gold as you want."

He thought again this time for a little longer.

"Alright. How will I know it's her?"

"She will be dressed in deep red." Lila said. "With eyes blue as bluebells, lips red as blood, hair black as night, and skin white as snow."

He went back to the village where he packed a satchel of things he needed. A sword, a dagger, an axe, some water, a little bread, and a bag of dust that could freeze magical creatures for limited time.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien picked up Marinette's trail in no time. He followed it through every tree and bush it led him to, until he spotted a red cloaked figure lying near a tree. He pulled out his dagger and carefully approached it. He was extra carefully not to wake her and was as quiet as he could be. He grabbed the hood and raised the dagger up ready strike. He pulled back the hood, but he dropped his knife when he saw what was under it.

Marinette laid there sleeping quietly and peacefully unaware of the possible danger she could be in. Adrien was shocked and dumbfounded, he never imagined that a horrible witch could be so lovely. Gathering up his thoughts, he remembered his objective and grabbed the dagger. He raised it again but this time it froze, using his other hand he searched for her heart when he found it he made his aim. But he was stuck.

"So...beautiful." He kept telling himself that she was a witch and that he needed the money but one look at her innocent face made him forget that. Finally he brought the dagger down but he missed on purpose. "I can't do it."

At that very moment Marinette woke up. When she saw the dagger she stood up instantly and started to run. He raced after her at great speed. Marinette was a fast runner but he was much faster than she was. In one swift move, he jumped and grabbed her.

"Stop!" She said. "Let me go! Who are you?"

"Just a huntsman who needs money and the queen is willing to pay big for you."

"No! You can't take me to her." He gripped her arm and pulled her along. "Please! I beg of you! Let me go!"

"Be quiet!"

"She'll kill me."

"So sad but not my problem."

"Wait! If you let me go I'll do anything! Please!" He turned around to tell her to be quiet again but he forgot what he was going to say when he saw those beautiful, frightened, blue eyes. "Do you really believe that I deserve death?"

Adrien shook at that question. Should he really be doing this? She was so innocent but still he wondered. "Who are you? Why does the queen want you?"

"My name is Marinette and I don't know."

"She told me you were a witch."

"Well I'm not." She said. "I'd never want to hurt anyone."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Think of it like this if I was witch wouldn't I have used magic to escape by now?"

"Hmmm...you have a point." He said.

"The truth is I am princess."

"Yeah right."

"It's true my father is the king." Marinette said still trying to free herself from his grip.

"Then why is a princess living like a commoner."

"My stepmother tried to have me killed years ago but I escaped and I've been living in the village ever since."

"Prove it."

"I'm afraid the only thing that might be good proof is this necklace." He took it from her. He examined it, he recognized it from a portrait of the first queen which he had seen in the castle.

"You have convinced me not to turn you in... Not yet anyway." He said. "So I'm still keeping you until futhur notice."

"But you can't just hold me hostage like this."

"Watch me."

...

Alya sat in her jail cell waiting for what terrible fate was to be fall her. She looked around at the other prisoners in the jail cell. Some were poor sad villagers but the most popular were old women.

"What is she going to do to me?" Alya asked one old woman.

"Steal away your youth like she did to the rest of us." The old woman said.

"How terrible! Why would she do this?"

"To make herself look more beautiful." She said. "We were all once beautiful young ladies but now she's taken everything."

The door to dudgeon opened. Nino walked in carrying a barrel of tools and weapons his father had made. As he walked by he looked at Alya and smiled. She smiled back but then made a look of fear when a guard came in. He opened her cell door and pulled her out.

"What are going to do with her?" Nino asked.

"The queen needs her youth and life force." The guard anwsered. He pulled Alya up the stairs. Nino looked upon her frightened face and felt sorry for her then without thinking he grabbed a hammer from the barrel and knocked out the guard. Quickly the two of them ran out before anyone else could notice.

"Thanks." Alya said. "But she'll probably come looking for me."

"I think I know a way we can hide you." He scooped up a little dirt and put some of it on her face. Not too much but just enough to make Lila think she was just some filthy peasant. "So is stealing your youth the only reason she locked you in there?"

"No. She locked me up for trying to help my friend Marinette escape."

"Who's Marinette?"

"The queen's stepdaughter, princess of this kingdom, and the most beautiful girl in the world." Alya said. "Last I saw her she went off in the woods."

"That's where Adrien is."

"Who's he?"

"The local huntsman and my best friend. He was sent by the queen to kill some witch."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"That's not a witch she told him to kill. That's Marinette!" Alya cried. "We better stop him or he'll be responsible for the death of an innocent."

"Okay. We'll take my horse."

So the two of them rode off into the forest. Meanwhile Adrien continued to pull Marinette along with him as they walked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't yet."

"Can we please rest? We've been walking for hours."

"We'll stop later."

Marinette looked down at a rock. She picked it up and hit Adrien right across the face with it. When he released her hand she ran away again and he chased after her again. The chase continued until they heard a sudden roar.

"What was that?" Marinette asked.

"Trolls!" He gasped.

"What's a troll?"

"It's a whole lot of ugly that eats human flesh." The ground shook as a large, ten foot, repulsive creature approached them. Marinette was about to scream when Adrien covered her mouth. "Do not scream. Trolls are blind but they have the hearing of a bat so be very quiet."

They quickly and quietly started to walk away when Adrien's foot slipped and he fell over. The troll heard this and darted after them. Marinette got away easily but the troll caught Adrien and threw him on to a large boulder injuring his arm in the process. The troll listened for them but they were both perfectly still and quiet so it just left. Adrien was in too much pain to even move and he passed out. Marinette could have easily escaped but she just couldn't bring herself to leave him like this. So she pulled out a handkerchief she had brought with her, soaked it in the river, and used it to clean his wound.

"Ah..." Adrien groaned when he woke up.

"Here drink this." Marinette said giving him the water from his bag. He drank some of it then took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"You took a nasty beating from that troll."

He looked at his arm which was now bandaged. "You...helped me?"

"Yes."

"You know you could've just run away."

"And leave you to die? I couldn't do that."

Adrien was shocked to hear this. "You really aren't a witch." He said. "How can the queen want you dead when you are an angel?"

"I really don't know." She said. "You better rest we'll continue on later."


	5. Chapter 5

Lila approached her mirror. She twirled around and glanced at her reflection then she spoke to it. "Mirror, mirror on the wall." She said. "Who is fairest of them all?"

"You're beauty is rare but Marinette is most fair."

"That's not true! The huntsman killed her!"

"No. She still lives, the huntsman spared her."

"Why?! You said he would do it!"

"I said the huntsman posses a hardened heart but not a dark one like yours." The mirror spoke. "Even a cold hearted warrior like Adrien could not bring himself to harm her."

"That's it!" She screamed. "I'm going to send the one person who's heart can never be touched not even by Marinette." She pulled out her book and spoke an incantation. In a flash black and purple Hawkmoth appeared in the room.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"You failed to do away with Marinette! Now she's become more beautiful than me!"

"Well you have also failed to destroy Gabriel's entire family." He said angrily. "The prince still lives. I will never be content until the ground is stained with his blood!"

"Then perhaps it is time to make another deal." She said. "Kill Marinette and I will use my mirror to show you where the prince is and your revenge will be complete."

"Deal."

...

Traveling at night was risky especially when you're this deep in the woods. Everything was quiet and dark. Owls hooted, bats screeched, and wolves howled.

"I don't like this forest." Marinette said. "It's dark and creepy."

"Just ignore it."

"How do you ignore darkness?"

"Just try."

They walked until Adrien stepped on something. It was a trigger, they heard a snap, and the two of them were caught in a net.

"What was that?" Marinette asked.

"A trap." Adrien said.

"Someone's coming." Marinette cried.

A figure came toward them. "Oh no!" Adrien said.

"What is it?"

"Trouble."

"Is it the queen's men?"

"No worse."

"Another troll?"

"No. It's dwarves."

"Actually it's one dwarf." The figure said. He lit a lantern to see better. In the light they saw a short man with black hair, pointed ears, and green eyes. "Well no rabbit in my trap today. Just a hunter and his wife."

"She's/I'm not my/his wife!" They both shouted.

"Right well see ya."

"Wait! You cat just leave us here!" Adrien said. "Get us down from here!"

"Why should I help you?" He said.

"Because I have an axe which I can throw at you and I never miss."

"Oh you mean this thing?" He held up the axe.

"What the?! How did you get that?"

"I'm a pick pocket by trade." He turned to walk away. "See ya later."

"Wait! Please sir." Marinette said. "Sorry about him he doesn't have the best manners but could you please help us down?"

"Alright." He picked up the axe and carefully cut a small opening in the net. Then he helped Marinette out. But the opening wasn't big enough for Adrien.

"Um what about me?"

"Say please." The dwarf said.

"Fine! Please get me down." He lifted up the axe and approached the tree where net rope was tied. "Oh no! Nonono! Wait! Wait!" He cut the rope and the net fell. "Ow."

"So what brings you two out here in the middle of woods?"

"I'm kind of on the run." Marinette said.

"From who?"

Suddenly an arrow was fired out of no where. It barely hit Marinette's face. The queen's men rode toward them with their weapons ready. "There she is! Get her!"

"Quick follow me!" The dwarf said. He blew out the lantern, grabbed both of them by the arm, and took off like the wind. Neither Marinette or Adrien could see what was happening but the flet as if they were floating on air. They finally stopped and the lantern was lit. Holding the two of them in the air was a small girl with red hair, pointed ears, and wings.

"A fairy?" Marinette said.

"Nice one Tikki." The dwarf said.

"You weren't too bad yourself Plagg." The fairy said.

"Um. Who are you people?" Adrien asked.

"Oh silly me! Where are my manners? I am Tikki the good fairy and this is Plagg the dwarf."

"The dwarf? That's it! That's all I am?"

"Well you didn't like being called munchkin. Wanna try elf?"

"Hey you know how I feel about elves."

"What is it with you and elves?"

"I'll tell you what it is. They're too happy."

"The elves are a friendly community."

"I don't care they're always singing and dancing. It get's on my nerves."

"Okay is this about Clem? Plagg I told you it was just one lunch."

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"You are such an ogre."

"And you're a pixie."

"Plagg we've been through this! I'm not a pixie I'm a fairy there's a difference."

"What's the difference?"

"Fairies are lot bigger and a lot more helpful. You never here anyone asking pixies for help."

"You're right. Pixies are a lot skinner than you."

"Ugh! I'll turn you into a toad for that!"

"Um excuse me?" Marinette said.

"Oh sorry." Tikki said. "We bicker sometimes."

"So what does the royal pain want with you?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know. My stepmother has never really liked me."

"Stepmother? Wait are you Marinette? King Thomas and Queen Sabine's daughter?"

"Yes I am."

"I don't believe it! I thought you were dead."

"Dead?"

"That's what the queen told everyone. She said that you ran off into the woods and had been killed by a wolf or something." He said. "Thomas sure was upset when he came back."

"Wait! My father returned? He's alive?"

"Well yes. But..." Tikki hesitated before speaking. "When your father returned he was heartbroken when he heard about your supposed death. After the funeral he spent most of his time walking through town, a couple weeks later we saw less of him and then one day he just disappeared all together."

"What do you mean?"

"No one's seen him in years." Plagg said.

"Lila must have done something to him." Marinette said. "I have to go back to the castle and find him."

"Are you crazy?" Adrien said. "There's no telling what that witch will do to you."

"I don't care. I have to save him."

"Now hold on. He has a point." Tikki said. "Before you do anything rash. Let's get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope this will be a good place for you to sleep tonight." Tikki said making a bed appear.

"Yes it's perfect." Marinette said. She sat on the bed and began to fiddle with her necklace.

"I was a good friend of your mother's." Tikki said.

"Really?"

"She saved me from a fairy trap many years ago. In exchange for her act of kindness I promised to be her faithful friend and look after her." She said. "I was there when she met your father at a ball, I was at her wedding, and I was at her funeral."

"What was she like?" Marinette asked. "Father never really talked about her. It was too painful for him."

"She was young, beautiful, compassionate." Tikki continued. "She was a great queen. Everyone adored her and everyone mourned when she passed."

"I would give anything to have known her, at least for a moment."

"I know." She hugged Marinette and then left. Marinette crawled into bed and fell asleep. Around midnight she woke up to get drink on water from the well outside. She filled up the bucket and drank some of the water. She noticed a fire had been started, Adrien was sitting near it.

"Hello Milady."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well why are you out?"

"I was thirsty. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

She sat next to him.

"Why do you wear a mask?" He looked at her angrily. "I'm sorry it's just that...I've never seen you take it off. Why wear it?"

"To hide who I once was."

"You weren't always Adrien the huntsman?"

"Yeah."

"Who were you before?"

"Someone long gone." Adrien closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he lived like a prince. He remembered being a small boy, a happy little boy would spend his days reading books in the library with his father and playing in the garden with his mother. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night to hear screaming and metal crashing. He remembered watching his father being stabbed to death by that knight and hearing his mother scream.

"You're from the kingdom that was destroyed by the dark army."

"How did you know that?"

"Your dagger has the kingdom's symbol on it."

"It was my father's." He said. "It's all I have left of him and my mother."

"I was there when that kingdom was destroyed." Marinette said. "That was the night my stepmother tried to have me killed. I was just a child back then. A man took me deep into the woods to cut out my heart."

"How did you escape?"

"There was a boy." She said remembering that night. "A little boy hiding in the trees. He jumped down and saved me." Adrien looked her nervously. Was she the little girl he had saved that night? "We ran off into the woods but he caught up with us. The boy held him off long enough for me to get away. I wanted to help him but he insisted that I keep running. I'll never forget that moment when my hand left his."

Adrien sighed, he took off his glove and looked at his hand. She took his hand and held it gently.

"May I please see you without your mask?" He froze and gripped his other gloved hand. But then eased up.

"As you wish Milady." He removed his mask off. She smiled and stroked the side of his face. "I was the prince of that kingdom." He said. "Well I was until you know."

"I know."

"My life was ruined that day. I watched my father die in front of me, I heard my mother scream in a way that made my heart stop. But the worst of it was I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hand. "Why don't you want anyone to know your the prince?"

"Because that's not who I am anymore!" He shouted. She looked at him hurt, his face softened. "I'm not a prince. I'm a huntsman."

He got up and went back inside. Marinette sighed, and continued to stare at fire, feeling it's warmth. She heard a voice coming from deep in the woods.

"Marinette!" It called.

"Father?"

"Marinette!"

"Father!" She followed the voice which led her deeper into the woods and farther away from the house. "Father! Where are you?" Suddenly she heard a strange growl. She froze and listened for something. Suddenly she felt something grab her. "Who are you?"

It was Hawkmoth. "So you're Princess Marinette." He said. "My, my, you certainly are beautiful." He grabbed her face and looked at it. "You really are the fairest of them all."

"Why are you here?"

"Sorry but I must kill you."

"What?"

"Nothing personal just business." Marinette grabbed a nearby rock, hit him across the face, and ran away. "Oh you're going to run? Well that will only make it more exciting for me." He snapped his fingers and two horrible monsters appeared. "Get her."

They chased after Marinette snarling and growling. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her but the two creatures were too swift.

"Help! Help! HELP!"

"Marinette!" Adrien woke up to her screaming. He quickly grabbed his axe and raced outside.

She grabbed a branch off a tree and used it to beat them off. One of them started to pull on her dress while the other pulled on her cloak. She hit the first one on the head with the branch. It yowled, and then opened it's jaws to snap at her. Marinette raised her arm up to block herself and closed her eyes. The monster pounced toward her only to be knocked away by an axe.

The creature tackled him and the two engaged in a fight on the ground. Marinette was still trying to free her cloak from the second one. Tikki and Plagg arrived later. "Marinette! Adrien! Take this!" Plagg said. He tossed Marinette a knife and Adrien his dagger. "Kill it!"

They both got ready to stab the two beasts when they notice something strange about their eyes. They looked sad as if they were suffering, they looked down to see them wearing black moth amulets. Using the knife and dagger they cut the amulets. In a flash of black and purple ooze the two creatures changed into a peasant boy and girl.

"Alya!" Marinette gasped.

"Nino!" Adrien cried. They were both unconscious and had their clothes torn up. "Are they okay?"

"Oh! We better help them." Marinette took off her cloak and covered Alya with it. The four of them helped Nino and Alya inside unaware that Lila had watched the whole thing through the mirror.

"Curses! Curses! Somebody always helps that girl!" She said. "Perhaps if I offer more money the huntsman will kill her."

"Money and gold shall not be enough to convince him this time."

"Why is that?"

"He has fallen in love with Marinette." The mirror said. "Her beauty, kindness, and bravery has pierced his heart."

"No! Now he'll never kill her."

"There's more. He also the young prince who escaped Hawkmoth's attack years ago." The mirror said. "Heartbroken by the loss of his kingdom and family, he chose to forget being a prince and become a skilled huntsman."

"Interesting." Lila said.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hawkmoth returned to the castle he saw that it was busy. All the servants were working like mad. Lila was throwing a ball. She threw one every few years just to show off her beauty, flirt with young men, and capture unsuspecting young women to drain of their youth.

"Why throw a ball?" He asked.

"I need the excitement and I'm running low on youth to drain." She said looking through her jewelry box. "You'll be happy to know that I have found your prince."

"You did?"

"My mirror says that the huntsman who protects Marinette is the prince."

"Are you sure?"

"The mirror does not lie." She said. "I will have my men hunt him down and kill him."

"No I want to kill him myself just as I had killed his father."

"Then good luck finding him."

...

"Will they be okay?" Marinette asked.

"They'll be fine. They just need rest." Tikki said.

"How did this happen?"

"They were exposed to dark magic." She said. "Someone turned them into those creatures."

"That man!" Marinette gasped.

"What man?" Adrien asked.

"There was a man in the woods. He said that he was going to kill me."

"Did you get his name?"

"No."

"Oh my head." Nino groaned as he woke up.

"You okay?" Adrien asked.

"I think so. What's going on?" He sat up. "The last thing I remember was me and Alya...Oh no! Alya! Is she alright?"

"She's in the other room resting." Tikki said.

"Anyway we were looking for you and Marinette then some guy just threw some amulets on us and everything went black."

"You were this...this monster." Adrien said.

"I was?"

"Yes but you're better now." Marinette said.

"Whoa! And who are you?" He asked awestruck.

"I'm Marinette."

"Wow. Alya wasn't lying...you sure are pretty."

"Thank you." She said.

"Are you single?" Adrien stepped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Saw a bug on your foot."

"Well you could've just told me-" But Adrien's look told him other wise. "Oh...I see. Sorry about that comment Miss. Very rude and uncalled for."

"That's quite alright." Marinette said. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Just some water please."

She went into the other room with Tikki following her. Nino looked at Adrien confused. "Okay what was that all about?"

"Nothing. You just disrespected her."

"Really? Or did I make you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?"

"Hey! It's okay. I understand. I'll back off."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I won't bother your lady."

"She's not my lady."

"No but you want her to be, right?" He said. Adrien blushed. "I never thought I see Adrien the huntsman lose his heart to a young girl. But who can blame you? Her looks are unreal."

"Don't be ridicules!" He said. "You know that I vowed never to fall in love." He went to sharpen his axe, Nino followed him. "After I lost my parents I swore I'd never love again."

"Looks like you've broken that promise."

Marinette returned with a pitcher of water and a cup. She poured the water into the cup. "Here you go." She said handing it to Nino.

"Thanks."

"I better go check on Alya." Marinette went into the other room. She placed a wet cloth on Alya's head. She woke up when it touched her. "Oh Alya! Thank goodness you're alright."

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe." She poured Alya some water. Alya drank it, the two of them talked for awhile explaining about the situations they had been through.

"So who's your friend?" Alya said.

"That's Adrien."

"The hunter?"

"Yes but he's also a prince."

"He sure is cute."

"I guess he is in a way." Alya laughed and rolled her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

Plagg arrived sometime later with big news. "The queen is having a ball tonight."

"Really?" Marinette said. "I could go to the castle and find my father."

"And how do you plan to pull that off?" Adrien asked.

"Everyone will be distracted, even the queen. I could sneak in disguised as a servant and look for him."

"That's not a bad idea." Plagg said. "But you'll have to go as a guest."

"A guest? Why?"

"Because she has enough servants. She doesn't want anymore."

"But I can't go as a guest. I don't even have an invitation."

"You do now." He tossed her one. "I swiped it from the messenger."

"Wait you can't go alone." Alya protested.

"I figured that so I swiped three more." Plagg said. "So you all can go."

"Still...I haven't been to a ball since I was little girl. What if I do something wrong?"

"I'll be there to help you. I still remember a few things from my royal life."

"Okay but what do we wear?"

""Yeah our clothes don't match the dress code." Adrien said.

"Leave that to me." Tikki said. "We fairies are excellent seamstresses."

So six of them ate dinner and talked for hours. When it go late they went to bed, but Marinette couldn't sleep. She stayed awake thinking of her father. Being a fairy allowed Tikki to sense emotions and she sensed Marinette was distressed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just worried about my father." She said. "I can't lose him like I lost my mother. He's all I have left."

"Forgive me for saying this but if your father is truly gone them you'll have to rule his kingdom."

"What? Me? Rule? I can't. I don't know the first thing about being queen."

"I'm sure you know more than your witch of a stepmother."

"But I'm just a servant girl."

"You are so much more." She pulled out a large box with a lock. "I got you something for tomorrow night."

"Oh please. You've already done enough."

"I insist. You deserve it." She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the box. "You are wise and noble like your father." The opened it and pulled out a diamond crown. "But you have the beauty and compassion of your mother and someday you will be a great queen."

She placed the crown on Marinette's head. It was a perfect fit. She hugged Tiki and went to bed. The next day Tikki spent hours making suitable clothing for the four of them. By nightfall they were ready to leave. Nino wore an orange suit and Alya wore a white and aqua dress. Adrien wore a blue suit with black boots and his hair was neatly combed. Marinette wore a pink gown with the crown on her head.

"You look beautiful my princess." He said kissing her hand. She blushed.

"Okay let's get going." Nino said.

"We'll keep an eye on you four in case something goes wrong." Plagg said.


	8. Chapter 8

The ball was fantastic display of excitement. Of course only royals and people of nobility were invited. Which included Chloe and her father who were trying to find a husband for her.

"Don't worry Chloe we'll find a rich duke or lord for you to marry." Her father said.

"I don't want any of those." She said. " I want to marry a prince or a king so that I can be queen."

Nino and Alya entered the ballroom without hesitation. But Marinette was nervous, Adrien noticed this. "Are you alright?"

"Yes it's just that..." She said. "A grand ball like this brings back so many memories. The last ball I went to was the ball for my seventh birthday."

"Did you dance with anyone?"

"Only my father."

Adrien held out his arm to usher her. "Don't worry, we'll find him." They went inside.

Lila made her way to the ballroom in a dress of gold with a black crown. The crowd gazed at her beauty, she was pleased by this until she saw their eyes drift over to something else. She followed their gazes which led to Marinette and Adrien. Luckily she did not recognize either one of them but she still felt great jealousy of the mysterious young girl.

"Why are they looking at us?" Marinette said.

"I think they're looking at you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're so beautiful."

"Flatterer." She said convinced it wasn't true. They walked down the stairs. Marinette felt embarrassed by everyone staring at her. But eventually they stopped looking and continued to enjoy the ball.

"What's the matter Princess?" Adrien asked.

"I'm trying to find someplace to slip away so I can find my father."

"Hmmm...I sure there's-"

"Hello!" Chloe said walking toward them. "Care to dance?" She asked Adrien.

"Well I-" But she already pulled him away. Marinette sighed as she watched them dance then she went look for a way out but a man asked her to dance. She politely agreed. Soon pretty much every young man wanted to dance with her.

"So are you a prince?" Chloe asked.

"Uh...I'd rather not answer that." He said.

"Are looking for a wife?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm looking for a husband. I'm Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Lord Bourgeois the wealthiest man around."

"How...nice."

Nino sat by the table helping himself to some of the food. He was stuffing his face with Turkish delights when he saw a bunch of men flirting with Alya. He quickly walked over to them. "Excuse me Alya but may I have the first dance?"

"Of course." They joined hands and danced.

Adrien finally managed to break away from Chloe and hurried over to Marinette. "May I have this dance Princess?"

"I would be honored Prince."

He kissed her hand again and they began to dance. Romantic music played, the world seemed to fade away as they danced. It was like they were in a world of their own. As Adrien looked into beautiful and loving eyes of Marinette he felt his frozen heart melt away. For first time in so many years he felt love for someone.

"Messenger." Lila said to him. "Who is that girl?"

"I don't know your majesty." He said. "But she certainly is lovely. She must be a princess."

With those words Lila realized who it was. "Hawkmoth!"

"What is it?"

"That's Marinette! The girl over there." She said. "Lead her away and then bring her to me." The two them quickly went over to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Hawkmoth asked. He grabbed Marinette and waltzed her away while Lila danced with Adrien. "You my dear are quite lovely."

"Thank you sir."

"Especially in the castle lights instead of in the dark woods."

"You again!" She gasped.

He gripped her arm. "Come with me or your friends are done for."

"You are very handsome." Lila said.

"Thank you."

"You know I've been very lonely since my husband passed." She said. "I'm sure you'd make a fine king."

"Sorry your highness but I'm not looking for a wife." He scanned the room for Marinette but she was gone. "Where is my friend?"

"Who?"

"The girl I was dancing with. Where is she?"

"What do you want her for? She's nothing special."

"Pardon me, Madame!" He said leaving her.

"Foolish boy!" She said.

...

"Where are you taking me?" Marinette asked.

They entered a room and Marinette was tossed at Lila's feet.

"Hello Marinette." She said.

"Hello Stepmother."

"It has been very long." She leaned down and grabbed Marinette's chin. "You've become quite the fetching little creature."

"Where's my father?" She said. "What have you done with him?"

"Nothing...compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"Where is he?"

"Very well. Hawkmoth let's show Marinette her father." Awl moth forced Marinette up and the three of them went down the hall. Adrien was looking everywhere for Marinette but he couldn't find her. Finally a maid told him she saw her go with Hawkmoth.

"Why are you working for Lila?" Marinette said.

"I don't work for her." He said. "Actually I gave her, her power."

"Why?"

"So I could finally destroy King Gaberiel's kingdom."

"You destroyed that kingdom?"

"Yes. And I killed the king and queen."

"What? Why?"

"Revenge."

They went into a dark room. A light was lit, standing in front of them was a statue.

"What is this?" Marinette asked.

"It is your father." She said. "Turned to stone."

"No! It can't be!" She ran to the satue, it looked exactly like Thomas. She threw her arms around the statue and wept bitterly. "Father." She sobbed. "Oh father...How could you?!"

"Once your father made me queen he had served his purpose I had no more use of him."

"You monster!"

She fell to her knees crying. Lila pulled out a carving knife and stroked the back of her hair. "There, there Marinette. You won't suffer long." She said easing the knife. "In fact it's just about to end."

"Nooo!" Adrien shouted and he threw his axe at the knife knocking it away. He shoved Hawkmoth aside, helped Marinette up, and the two ran.

"Hawkmoth!" Lila said. "He is the prince! Get them! Guards! Guards!" Hawkmoth and the guards raced after them. Nino and Alya quickly ran along with them. Adrien quickly pulled out his bag of dust and tossed it on them freezing them. Then they took a few horses and raced back to the house.

"How is she?" Alya asked.

"Heartbroken." Tikki said. Marinette stayed in her room, tucked up in bed crying. She was inconsoleable. Her father, her wonderful, kind, and generous father had been turned to stone. She buried her face into her pillow and cried. Adrien came in and took the crying girl in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He said. She just contiued to cry. "It's alright my princess, it's alright."

...

"You fools!" Lila shrieked at the guards. "You idiots! Get out! All of you!"

They quickly left her room.

"Will you calm down?" Hawkmoth said.

"How can I? When the only person fairer than me still lives?! I can already feel my power fading."

"What are you going to do?" Hawkmoth said.

What I should have done in the first place!" Lila said. "I'm going into those woods! And I will kill the little wretch MYSELF!"

"How?"

"Nothing that concerns you! Now leave me!" She walked toward her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall give me the power to kill the fairest of them all!"

"Before I do that I must warn you all magic comes with a price." The mirror warned. "Especially if it is used for evil purposes."

"I don't care! I will destroy Marinette! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"As you wish but remember you've been warned." The mirror glowed and a mist of magic surrounded her, it faded, she now could use any type of magic she wanted. She went deep into the dudgeon. She pulled out a spell book and flipped through a few pages. After reading one she mixed up a few vials until a bubbling green potion was made.

"With this Marinette won't be able to recognize me." She brought the goblet to her lips and drank every last drop. In a flash her hair turned gray, her skin wrinkled, her nails grew longer, her teeth became crooked, and her voice became a frightening cackle. The fair queen had turned into an old woman. "Perfect!"

She flipped through a few more pages until she found one spell that caught her eye.

"Yes! This will give Marinette a fate worse than death!" She grabbed a few bottles and jars which she poured into a cauldron. She stirred them together. "Now my little stepdaughter, let's see how beautiful you are when I'm done with you!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Marinette didn't feel well. She had cried herself to sleep the night before.

"My lady?" He asked opening the door to her room. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

"Is there anything can do for you?"

"No thank you."

"Alright but if you need anything, anything at all just call me and I'll come."

"Okay."

He slipped on his black suit, boots, gloves, and mask then went out for some target practice. However he couldn't concentrate, his thoughts were only about Marinette. Try as he might he couldn't shake them. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by an arrow that was fired. Hawkmoth rode toward him on a horse with several men behind him.

"Hello Huntsman." He said.

"If you're here for Marinette you'll have to through me."

"No boy! I'm not here for her I'm here for you, Huntsman or should say Prince Adrien."

"How do you know me?"

"I tore your kingdom to shreds!"

Adrien turned ghost white but then his petrifying fear became anger. Hawkmoth got off his horse and pulled out his sword then made one appear in Adrien's hand. "Hit me with your best shot!"

The two engaged in a sword fight with Hawkmoth gaining the upper hand. As they fought his men joined in and fired their arrows.

"Adrien!" Marinette shrieked.

"Marinette what is it?" Tikki asked.

"Adrien's in trouble! He's being attacked by Hawkmoth and his men."

She grabbed her red cloak and ran outside the others quickly followed her with their weapons ready. Hawkmoth's men punched and kicked him mercilessly. Soon he was on his knees as Hawkmoth was about to give the killing blow.

"Say hello to your father for me." He raised his sword to strike when an arrow knocked it away.

"Get away from him!" Marinette said. She fired another one while Nino and Alya used used whips and crossbows. Plagg and Tikki used their own good magic. But Hawkmoth kept summoning more men.

"There's too many of them!" Plagg said.

"Plagg! Tikki! This is my fight! Get Nino, Alya, and Marinatte out of here!"

"We can't just leave you!" Nino said.

"I'll be fine."

Plagg led Nino and Alya back to the house but Marinette wouldn't go.

"I won't leave you!" Marinette said.

He gently took her hand. "It will be alright." Her hand slipped from his hand just like they were children."Now go my princess."

Marinette gasped and felt tears in her eyes. "It was you...you were the boy." She felt Tikki grab her arm pull her along. "Farewell my prince."

"Men! Get them!" Hawkmoth's men chased after them. One of the guards caught Tikki.

"Tikki!"

"Get your hands off her!" Plagg said. He threw a pickaxe at the knight. "I'll hold them off."

"Plagg wait!" She pulled him into a kiss. "Be safe."

"You're a couple?" Alya said.

"We've been married for hundreds of years." Tikki said.

The four of them ran while Plagg fought off the other knights. They soon split up and went into a different direction. Alya and Nino went left while Tikki and Marinette went right. Tikki decided to give Marinette a chance to escape by using her magic.

"Go! Hurry! You don't have much time!" Tikki said. Suddenly the heard a dwarfish scream. "Plagg!"

Marinette reluctantly ran off. The knight got ready to crush her. Adrien was pinned to the tree. "I can hardly wait to see your blood stain the ground." Hawkmoth said. "Just like your father's and your mother's." Adrien felt great anger fill his body, he forced Hawkmoth off him and punched him.

"This is for my father!" He said throwing an axe at Hawkmoth's arm. "This is for my mother!" He scraped his chest with a sword. "And this is for my kingdom." He punched him to the ground. Hawkmoth grabbed Adrien's throat and choked him.

"You think your some heroic prince? Or some brave huntsman?" He said. "You're just some scared little boy. The same scared little boy that ran away." He squeezed harder. "I've waited so long to kill you and now the day for that has finally come."

He was just about to squeeze the very life out of him when Adrien pulled out his father's dagger and plunged it into Hawkmoth's heart. He gasped and dropped the boy. Adrien watched as he bleed, his blood was tar black and it oozed on to the ground. Then he fell down dead.

The army he had summoned disappeared. And Plagg and Tikki were freed.

"Plagg!"

"Tikki!"

They embraced and kissed.

"Are you guys okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah." Plagg anwsered.

"Where's Nino, Alya, and Marinette?"

"Nino and Alya made back to the house but Marinette took a wrong turn." Tikki said. "She went off into the woods."

"I'm gonna go find her." Adrien said.

...

Marinette found herself sitting by stream. She started to cry. Her mother was dead, her father was gone, and soon she would lose her friends too. All she ever did was bring danger to the ones she loved.

"Excuse me." She turned around to see an old woman carrying a basket of things. "I'm a poor peddler woman who's selling pretty things to wear. Would you like something?"

"No thank you."

"Oh but a pretty girl like you surely must want something. Perhaps some laces to wear on your dress. I have so many laces and ribbons of different colors or a comb for your hair. My combs and brushes are gold and jeweld encrusted."

"They do look nice but I don't have any money."

"Very well then I'll just be on my way." She was just about to leave when she collapsed to the ground. "Oh! My heart! My poor old heart! Help me!" She pulled a cup from her bag. "A drink of water, from the stream, please!"

Marinette stood up and helped the woman to her feet. She took the cup and filled it with water. "Here you go." She handed her the cup, the old woman drank it.

"Thank you my dear sweet child." She said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes it's just this cold weather. Bad for my old bones."

"It has been pretty cold." Marinette said. "I think it's going to snow soon."

"Then I better get home." She said "but before I go let me give you a gift since you've been so good to poor granny."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." She stuck her hand back into her basket and pulled out a bright red apple. "Here."

"Oh I couldn't. You might get hungry on the way."

"Nonsense I have enough food to feed an army." She put the apple in Marinette's hand. Marinette looked at it. It did look good but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"I think I'll save it for later...to share with a friend."

"A friend? You mean a boyfriend? Someone you love?"

Marinette blushed. "Well..."

"I thought so! I was young and in love once. So what is he like?"

"He's strong and brave." She said. "And he's kind and gentle."

"How nice. You know it is said that an apple will promote great health." She said. "A small bite is said to be enough to make your teeth perfectly white."

"Really?"

"Yes and this apple is especially delicious. Why don't you taste it?"

"Alright." Marinette took one last look at it and without anymore hesitation, she took a bite of the apple. It tasted sweet and juicy, then she felt her breath stop and her blood run cold. She gasped and coughed while the old woman stood there smiling with her crooked teeth. She felt dizzy, her vision was blurry then it turned black. She fell to the ground dropping the apple with a large bite in it.

"Not so beautiful now are you?" The old woman laughed. "When your friends find you they will think you are dead and you'll be buried alive and as for your huntsman or should I say your prince, his heart will break so hard that it will be enough to kill him!"

"Marinette!" Adrien called. "Marinette! My Lady!"

The old woman quickly threw a knife at Adrien's leg cutting it. He fell to his knees in pain.

"Here's your precious princess." She said pointing to Marinette who was lying on the ground. She laughed and disappeared. Adrien weakly crawled over to Marinette and laid at her side. Tikki and Plagg arrived later.

"Do something!" Adrien said. "Save her! Help her!"

"I can't." Tikki said. "She's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

They took Marinette to every doctor, healer, and Miracle man in the kingdom, they tried every healing potion and spell in the book but nothing could revive Marinette. So her friends had no choice but to accept the fact the Marinette was dead. They were all heartbroken, but Adrien's was shattered, destroyed. He had finally learned to love someone again and now she was gone. In his sorrow he ran away and isolated himself from his friends.

As for the others, they couldn't bring themselves to bury Marinette, she was much too beautiful so they decided to place her in a glass coffin which they left on display in the woods for everyone to see. Fall turned winter, the snow fell and ice covered everywhere. The weather became colder and colder. When people heard stories about the beautiful maiden in the glass coffin they came to visit her. They were awestruck by her beauty and saddened by her death.

After weeks of not seeing Adrien, Nino went to look for him. He found him at a bar, drowning his sorrows.

"Sire." Nino said. "What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone."

"Adrien come with me."

"I said leave me alone."

"I know you're upset but this won't help you." He grabbed Adrien and pulled him out of the bar. As he pulled he noticed he had something in his hand. "What is that?"

"None your business."

"Let me see."

"No."

But he had already yanked it out of his hand. "Arsenic? What are you doing with this?"

"Give it back!"

"You were going to poison yourself weren't you?"

"Give it!"

"Adrien! Committing suicide is not going to fix anything!"

"I've got nothing to live for! My parents are dead! My kingdom's gone! And Marinette...Marinette."

"I know. You loved her." Nino said. "But she wouldn't have wanted to kill yourself. She would have wanted to live."

"How can I live?"

"I don't know but please, for the love of God don't take your life."

Adrien sighed. "Alright but I can't stay here any longer." He said. "It's too sad for me."

"Where will you go?"

"Far away from here."

Marinette's sudden death had caused a great sadness to many people but not to Lila who had become very powerful now that she was the fairest again.

"Yes! Marinette is dead!" She laughed. "Now I am the fairest and most powerful of them all!"

"She is not dead." The mirror said.

"What?"

"Marinette is not dead but she is trapped in a death like state which she can be revived from."

"How?"

"Only by love's first kiss."

"Ha! Everyone thinks she's dead! And besides she had no true love!"

"Laugh all you wish my queen but soon you will get what's coming to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget the price I warned about?"

"What is this price you speak of?"

"The price of using magic evil purposes."

"Oh shut up before I mash you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Because the price for using magic for evil is that you and I are now connected." It said. "If anything happens to me it will effect you as well."

"No! You tricked me!"

"No! I warned you."

"Enough! Well all I have to do is make sure you never break." Lila said. "Now if you'll excuse I'm late for dinner."

...

"Hello Alya." Nino said.

"Hi."

"You miss her don't you?"

"She was like a sister to me." Nino hugged Alya as she cried.

"It will be okay."

"You've been so kind to me these past few weeks." Alya said. "Even before all this. Why did you save me from the queen."

"I don't know, maybe because it was the right thing to do or maybe because I felt sorry for you or maybe because I'm in love with you."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing." She stopped and looked into his eyes. They blushed, then they kissed.

"Excuse me." Adrien said. They broke away and blushed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Nino said. They looked at him, He was dressed in a nice suit and sitting on top of a horse with a satchel packed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"I'm going to miss you your highness."

"I know." He said. "But before I want to say goodbye to her. Where's her grave?"

"We couldn't bury her." Nino said.

"She's in on display in the coffin somewhere in the woods just a few miles from Plagg and Tikki's house." Alya said. "They watch over her. She looks so beautiful. A lot of people visit her, she hadn't decade yet."

Adrien rode his horse into the wintery woods. He stopped by Plagg and Tikki's house to get directions. After riding for a few miles he finally found her. She laid there in her glass coffin with her hands on her chest, wearing a long white dress with flowers in her night black hair. Snowflakes fell upon the coffin and the birds sat on a nearby tree singing a mourning song for Marinette. Adrien got off his horse and smiled sadly at her.

"Look at you." He said. "A beautiful angel about to descend into heaven." He sat next to the coffin and brushed some of the snow off the lid to where he could see her face. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were still a deep blood red. "Dead or alive your still the most beautiful woman in the world Princess. When I lost my parents I thought I'd never love again. I always told myself there would never be a woman able to capture my heart but my there was, you."

The birds looked at him with pity in their eyes.

"I love you my Princess." He said. "I loved you from the moment I saw you sleeping in the woods and it's not just your beauty that stole my heart it was your kindness and your bravery. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I've failed you my lady, my princess, my queen."

He opened the coffin and stroked her snow white face.

"I must go now but I leave my heart with you." He swallowed a cry and held back his tears. "No matter where I go, no matter what I do. I will always think of you."

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a kiss. A pulse of love ran through his body as he kissed her. It was his first kiss and hers, it was wonderful. He reluctantly pulled away from her and stood up.

"Goodbye." He whispered. But just before he could close the coffin he heard her take a deep breath and moan. He quickly went to her side as her bluebell eyes fluttered open and the very first thing she saw was Adrien's smiling face.

"My prince." She said. "You saved my life again."

"That's what princes do." She put her hand to his face and smiled. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"And I thought I'd never see you again."

Her eyes filled with tears of joy. The birds began to sing happily. He lifted her out of the coffin and they kissed again. Then her carried her back to his horse, put her on top it, and together they rode back to the kingdom.

"So you're that in love with me?" Marinette asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard every word."

"But you were dead! Well sort of..."

"Not really. I was just in an unconscious state which didn't leave me depth."

Adrien blushed hard.

"Don't be embarrassed." She said. "I thought your words were wonderful and by the way I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you so much."

"And I love you with all my heart."


	11. Chapter 11

When Adrien and Marinette returned to the kingdom, Nino, Alya, Tikki, and Plagg were thrilled she was alive.

"It's a miracle." Alya said hugging her. "But how is this possible?"

"Honestly...I don't know." Marinette said.

She approached the villagers.

"I am Princess Marinette!" She said. "Daughter of King Thomas and Queen Sabine." The crowd gasped in shock.

"The princess? Alive?" One villager said.

"How?"

"The queen said she was dead."

"Years ago my stepmother told you that I perished in the woods as a child but she ordered a knight to have me killed however I was saved...by Prince Adrien."

She took Adrien's hand and smiled.

"He is brave, kind, and has brought me back to you." She said. "But now I think it's time to take back the kingdom."

"How? The queen is super powerful." A man asked.

"Yes but even she has a weakness. I've seen it. She must be stopped." Marinette said bravely. "She is no queen! I am the rightful ruler. This is my kingdom and I will fight for it."

"She's right!" Adrien said. "My kingdom was destroyed without mercy and that's exactly what will happen to this one."

"We have to fight back!" Marinette said. "Who's with me?"

The crowd of peasants cheered. They got their weapons and horses ready to storm the castle.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." Lila said. "Who is fairest of them all?"

"Marinette."

"What! No! She's dead! How is she alive?"

"Adrien's love brought her back with a kiss." The mirror said.

"Love? Love? LOVE! Love is weak!"

"Actually love is strong. Strong enough to break your spell." The mirror said. "Marinette is very much alive and on her way to take back her kingdom."

"I'd like to see her try!" With the flick of her hand an army of knights rode. She unleashed them into the land to fight the peasants. But to her surprise they were actually stronger than she thought. Metal clang and swords crossed. The two armies fought for hours each of them taking hard blows. Marinette and Adrien slipped into the castle and rushed upstairs to Lila's room. When they reached the door Marinette stopped.

"Thank you." She said. "For everything."

"You're welcome. Now let's go."

"No." She said. "This is my fight. I will not risk the life of another person I care about."

"You can't go alone."

"I'm sorry but I have to." She shoved him down, grabbed his sword, opened the door, and went inside. "I love you." Then she closed the door and locked it.

"Marinette! Open the door!"

She went down the hall to her stepmother's room. It looked like no one was there except for a tall mirror. She approached the mirror and looked at it. Then she felt a hand grab her throat causing her to drop her sword. "You!" Lila screamed. She turned Marinette around to face her. "Look at what you're doing to me?"

Marinette noticed that Lila looked older not as old as she looked in her disguise but she had wrinkles.

"I look like this because you live!"

"You look like this because you're cruel and wicked." Marinette said. "What I don't understand is why? Why are you like this? Why did you turn my father to stone? Why do you rule like a tyrant? Why do you make other people suffer? Why try to kill me?" Lila pinned her to the wall. "Why are you so cruel?"

"Because!" Lila screamed. "I'll my life I've been pushed around because I'm not as powerful or beautiful as everyone else is." She dug her nails into Marinette's neck. "I was just some common serving wench always taking insults and beatings from other people. Then I found Hawkmoth and offered me a way to change myself." She squeezed her neck tighter and tighter. "He gave me power but I can only have it if there is no one fairer than me." Unknown to Lila, Marinette desperately reached for something in her dress. "You're beauty surpassed mine! So you must die!"

Marinette pulled a pin from her dress and scratched Lila's arm with it causing her to drop her. "Not today." Marinette picked up her sword and swung at her. She missed.

"Alright you wanna sword fight?" She made a sword appear in her hand. "Let's sword fight."

Outside Adrien was trying in vain to get the door open. "Come on! Come on!" He said trying to pick the lock. "I lost her once! I'm not losing her again!" THen he saw a battleaxe hanging on the wall as decor. He pulled it off and started to chop down the door.

Lila was shocked by how good Marinette was with a sword, with one swipe she was able to scrape half her other arm but Lila had magic which she used to lift Marinette up and throw her to the ground. She held her sword to Marrinette's chest. She gave her one last wicked grin before raising her sword up to strike when a battleaxe knocked it away.

"Miss me?" Adrien asked.

"Ugh! I've had just about enough of you!" Lila screamed.

Marinette kicked her off and got to her feet. Adrien threw his axe at Lila but he missed and it was head for the mirror. Lila gasped but sighed with relief when the axe just hit the wall. Seeing this Marinette now understood how Lila could be defeated. "Adrien! Give me your dagger! Can you distract Lila?"

"Sure can." He handed her the dagger and pulled the axe out of the wall. "Hey over here! I've seen hags prettier than you!" Using magic she levitated weapons and sent them after him. "Oh crud!"

Marinette headed for the mirror but was stopped by Lila. She clutched Marinette's throat as tight as she could and raised her sword again. Marinette called upon all the strength in her body, begging for it to help her. In one swift move she broke free and stabbed the mirror with the dagger. The mirror cracked and started to bleed. Lila screamed in a voice that didn't sound human. "NOOO!" The mirror shattered to pieces as Lila's body started to turned to dust. The flying weapons dropped to the floor, Lila's army faded, and all damage was undone.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette and Adrien watched as sparkling red dust surrounded the castle and the kingdom, fixing everything that Lila had broken. The never ending dark clouds that had entrapped the kingdom faded, the peasants money that had been stolen through taxes had been returned, and the older women in the dudgeon got their youth back.

"Marinette, you did it." Adrien said.

"I had a little help." She replied.

Then the red dust surrounded the statue of King Thomas bringing him back to life. He fell to the floor but quickly picked himself back up.

"Father?" Marinette said running into his arms for a long embrace.

"Marinette?" He said confused. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Father it's me."

"But how? You're..dead and you're only seven years old."

"No Father. Lila has lied to you and she's kept our kingdom in the dark for a very long time but she's gone now."

He hugged her back. "Oh Marinette, my little Marinette." He said. "You look so much like your mother."

"Glad you're alright your highness." Adrien said.

"And who are you?" Thomas asked.

"This is Adrien." Marinette said. "He saved my life many times."

"Well if there's anyway I can repay you young man just ask."

"There is one thing." He pulled the king aside and whispered something.

"Well it's alright but it's really my daughter's choice." Thomas said.

"Okay." He walked back to her smiling.

"What did you ask him?" Marinette said.

"You'll find out"

For the next few weeks Marinette, Adrien, and their friends spent their days fixing and rebuilding the kingdom. Soon it was just as happy and beautiful as it was years ago.

"Where are you taking me?" Marinette asked. She was blindfolded, Adrien was leading her to special spot.

"It's a surprise." They went through a door which led to a garden filled with flowers and mirrors. "Open your eyes."

Her eyes widened in amazement at how beautiful the garden looked. "This...This is wonderful."

"My mother would bring me here when I was child. It was her favorite place in the world."

"I can see why."

"She loved everything in here but what she loved most was the special moment that took place here." He picked a pink flower of the bush and gave it to her. She sniffed it while smiling. "This is where my father proposed to my mother."

"Adrein..."

"Marinette when I lost my parents I swore to myself that I would never love again until I met you. Only someone as compassionate and beautiful as you could melt my frozen heart. I can't imagine my life without. Which is why I must ask" He took her hand and got on his knee. "Marrinette." He pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"I...I..Yes...Oh yes! Yes I will." He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.

Invitations went out to everyone in the kingdom.

"Come to the wedding of Prince Adrien and his young bride the fairest in all the lands, Princess Marinette." The messenger said.

"Did you say Marinette?" Chloe asked.

"Yes the king's missing daughter and the future queen of this land."

"It can't be her!" Chloe cried. But when she saw Marinette at the wedding, looking like the radiant princess she always was, she was overcome with shock and jealousy. "That wench was the princess? Oh! Daddy!"

Their wedding was so happy and lovely. Everyone from both kingdom's attended and brought wonderful gifts. Marinette wore a beautiful white gown and trail with a crown of red roses and a veil coming from it. Adrien wore a sliver suit, cape, and boots.

"Do you Prince Adrien take this woman to be your wife?" The minster said.

"I do." He said.

"And do you Princess Marinette take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their lips joined in a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered.

"And now my wedding gift to you." Tikki said. "May you both live long and happy lives."

The couple smiled at each other and went to attend the wedding banquet. There everyone celebrated the ceremony and the new reign they would soon live under. Some time later Adrien and Marinette were crowned king and queen.

"My people." Thomas said. "May I present your new king and queen."

The people cheered, when the coronation was over, Nino and Alya had an annoucement.

"Adrien, Marinette." Nino said. "You two have been like family to us for years."

"Which is why we wanted you two to be the first to know that." Alya said. "We're getting married."

"I'm so happy for you." Marinette said. "When is it?"

"In the summer." Nino said.

"Congratulations." Adrien said.

They hugged their friends and wished them luck. When it got late everyone went home and the royal couple happily resided in the garden.

"I love you." Marrinette said.

"And I love you." Adrien said.

And as you probably have guessed. They all lived happily ever after. More of less, except for Lila and Hawkmoth who are dead but hey no one said the bad guys would live at the end.


End file.
